


Fireflies from Ema(il)

by cheriemelody



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 8, Ema is an actual ghost, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Vrains Rare Pair Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriemelody/pseuds/cheriemelody
Summary: After Akira wakes up from a dream where fireflies save his sister, an anonymous sender emails him, claiming to be a ghost and asking him for money out of all things. He may have overworked himself too much recently.





	Fireflies from Ema(il)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those times when ema’s name gets autocorrected to email  
> also brought to you by Comic Sans cuz i heard that writing in it helps writer's block

Akira had a dream.

He is a teenager again, but this is after he has just lost his parents. He remembers vowing at his parents’ grave that he will protect Aoi no matter what happens to him.

However, there’s this shadow of a monster that threatens to tear this promise apart. Aoi keeps saying that she can’t go to sleep because there’s a monster underneath her blankets. That’s the cue for Akira to read her the story of Blue Angel and the monsters she defeats with her friends. She usually ends up sleeping while listening to him with a smile on her face. He smiles back. It’s just a dream after all.

Now he’s chasing after the monster who has run with his sister. He’s running faster than he ever could have if he were the one being chased. He doesn’t want Aoi to cry any more.

_What a sad guy._

The monster suddenly stops. Surprised, Aoi stops crying, and Akira stares in wonder at the beautiful fireflies floating around the monster.

_She’s going to be fine, Zaizen Akira. She’s not a little girl anymore._

Akira immediately looks back at Aoi, who has managed to wrestle free from the monster with a smile on her face. Because of the fireflies trapping it, the monster can’t move, and Aoi freely waves at her brother. Akira tries running over to her, but the monster starts to face him, and he realizes that unlike his sister, he’s trapped.

_Whoopsies. Just because she’s safe doesn’t mean you are~!_

Ignoring the irony, Akira demands, “What do you mean that she’s not a little girl anymore?”

_Look at her, will you?_

Before he realizes it, Aoi transforms into Blue Angel and defeats the monster with a flurry of sparkles.

“Aoi?” Akira stands dumbfounded.

_Well, I gotta go now, but I hope you can see that she protects you as much as you protect her._

“Wait!” Akira cries out to the fireflies that are leaving him. “Who are you?”

_If you’re lucky, we’ll see each other soon enough~! Bye-bye!_

“Brother, wake up!”

Akira opened his eyes and groaned. “Aoi?”

His sister, now sixteen years old, was frowning down at him. “You’re usually ready to leave for work by now.”

He glanced at the time and was surprised. “My alarm didn’t go off?”

“Seems like it.”

He stretched in his bed and yawned. “Thank you, Aoi. I appreciate it. You’re going to get ready for school?”

Aoi nodded silently and left. Akira ignored how awkward he felt and sat up in his bed.

His phone gave a notification sound. He checked it to make sure it wasn’t an emergency request from his bosses. What he saw was strange enough made him drop the phone.

 

> Well that was painful to watch

It wasn’t unheard of to receive spam e-mail, but the timing as well as the message itself was creepy to say the least. Not to mention that the email had a blank sender, which should be impossible. To make sure, he checked his previous messages, but none of them lead up to the newest one. Was someone illegally watching the inside of his home? If that were the case, they would have to be a top-tier hacker to be able to see the inside of his home equipped with the latest surveillance technology.

His phone beeped again. He gulped and checked it.

 

> you don’t have to be scared, lol. I just saved you from that nightmare. If anything, be thankful! >:(

He stared in disbelief. Unable to resist, he responded to it.

> Fine. What was it about?

 

> Aww, that’s too much work! But if you say so! There was this monster who tried to kidnap your sister, and my cute little fireflies saved her. And then she transformed into Blue Angel magical-girl-style and saved you! What a wonderful brother you were!

The insult didn’t even register in Akira’s mind. “How is this possible?” he muttered under his breath. Maybe all of his overtime work finally caught up to him. That had to be it.

> Hey, don’t ignore meeeeee!! :(

Akira heard a distant “I’m off” from Aoi. He didn’t remember the last time he heard that. But that would mean…

“I’m late.”

He threw down the phone on his bed and quickly got ready for work. That was right; his work was more important than whatever nonsense this was! Then he could take his phone to get checked out or ask someone to find out who this prankster was.

Before he left, he checked his phone, which surprisingly only had one message on it.

> You’re hotter than I expected <3

His face flushed as he figured out how to respond.

> Forget that it’s a crime, but do you have no decency?!

 

> Nope. I’m just a ghost after all. A bored one

Akira’s head hurt. If she (if it even was a woman) was joking, two could play at that game.

> Fine, Ms. Ghost, what’s your name?

 

> email

 

> What?

 

> FUCK AUTO-CORRECT, IT’S EMMA

A surprisingly normal name for a self-proclaimed ghost. However, there was no way to figure out the culprit from just that.

> I’ll cut to the chase. What do you want from me?

 

> $$$ <3

 

> I wasn’t aware ghosts needed money.

 

> I don’t need it like living people do, but I still need it!

 

> For what?

 

> To gather info more easily

 

> Information on what?

 

> My brother. I don’t know if he’s still alive, but he’s gone missing suddenly. My family doesn’t need another death.

Is this real, Akira asked himself.

> You don’t have to believe me now. I understand. But don’t be surprised when you see me in your dreams, because if what I think is true, something horrible is going to happen, and that’s when you have to believe me.
> 
> Btw, I think you’re late to work, so see ya tonight :D Psst, don’t tell anyone about our little rendez-vous”

He checked the time, and his eyes widened in shock. “I need to leave now!”

He was going to think about all of this later. “Emma” had the power to see people’s dreams and maybe even interact with the dreamer. In other words, she was someone with supposedly supernatural abilities. Also, it didn’t seem like she was actively harmful. At the very least, she was disinterested in Aoi, so he didn’t feel the need to consult someone else about this for now. Besides, if what she said about tonight was true, it was a good time to confirm some of her claims.

What scared him more than her claim about being an actual ghost was him looking forward to tonight.


End file.
